I'll Stand By You
by Ztarlight
Summary: Gir gets upset after Zim yells at him, and wants to prove just how loyal he can be to his master. More songficcy goodness!


(Hiya, peoples! I knew that lotsa you were looking foward to this, so I decided to post it A.S.A.P. I'm sick from skool today, and I got nothing to do, so I thought,  
"Why not type up some stories?" and this is the first one I'm doing today. Hope you like it! It's my first Gir-songfic, hopefully not my last. Forgive me if I go OOC  
with this, but be assured that I'm my best to keep them IC. Disclamer: You know that guy. Worship HIM. I just do this for fun! ^-^)  
  
  
  
I'll Stand By You  
  
  
"No, NO!! Gir, you did it AGAIN!!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"How many times have I TOLD you NOT to go near that?!"  
  
"I lost count."   
  
"Wha---?! Dohhh..." Zim slapped a hand to his forehead. Gir was really begining to test his patience. "You're really starting to get on my nerves, Gir..."  
  
"I thought it was called a 'floor'..."  
  
"That's IT!! OUT!!" Steaming, Zim grabbed Gir and stuffed him up the garbage chute. "Now STAY OUT of my lab! Go watch the...Scary Monkey show, or...  
something..."  
  
"But they don't show the re-runs until two A.M...." replied a sad voice from the other end of the chute.  
  
"Well, do something to occupy your time with. And STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!"  
  
Moments later, Zim heard the doorbell ring. "Gir, answer the door." No reply. Then Zim heard Gir babbling away a mile a minute. "Who IS he talking to...?"  
Zim walked to another console to access a moniter to show anyone outside. "Oh, NO! DIB!!"  
  
The figure at the door, though in a pathetic disguise, was Dib indeed. Zim grabbed his own disguise and went to retrieve Gir.  
  
"...and then there was a big KABOOM! and then master started to scream really loud, and----" Gir was suddenly pulled away by an unseen hand, which   
slammed the door shut seconds later.  
  
Zim threw Gir on the couch and glared at him, hand on his hips. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Gir smiled grandly and flailed his arms wildly. "I wuz talkin' to duh NINJA!!!"  
  
Zim growled. "That wasn't a ninja, that was my WORST ENEMY!! You were THIS CLOSE to giving us away again!" Zim pinched his fingers together for  
emphasis. "You're supposed to be my loyal, trusting companion. Instead you're a lazy piece of garbage that LIKES to BETRAY me!!" Zim panted heavily.  
"It's late. I'm going to bed. Do something useful for a change and guard the house. Good night," he finished gruffly and headed upstairs.  
  
Gir sat still for a long time, staring at the blank T.V. screen. Slowly, his eyes began to scrunch up and tiny tears began to fall. (I'm...useless?) he thought  
with despair. "I...I don't want to be bad..." he whimpered softly. "I just wan't Master to be happy and..[sniff] and have a little fun..." Gir thought for a long   
time. How could he prove that he really WAS trying to be loyal? Gir hopped down from the couch.  
  
He had a lot of research to do.  
  
Gir spent several hours littering through the varoius collections of books, poems, and music that Zim had. The clock o the wall chimed twice, signaling  
that it was two A.M. Gir lifted his head and listened. The Scary Monkey Show re-runs were on. Should he watch them like he did every night?  
  
(No.) Gir decided, reaching for another box, shifting red. This was much too important.  
  
  
  
Zim carefully adjusted his wig the next morning as he got ready for skool and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Gir, come here." he said. No response.   
"Gir? Get out here..." Still nothing. Zim frowned. This wasn't like Gir at all. "GIR! COME HERE NOW!!!" Stillness. No squeaking, no giggles, no chorus   
of, "Master, can I come?" Just...nothing.  
  
Zim started to get a little concerned. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind. "Now why should I be worried? It's just a Sir..." he trailed off. "Gir!"  
  
(Where IS he?) Zim glanced aroung nervously, thinking of what may have happened to him. (Did some one sneak in and steal him?) He gasped. "No...Dib,  
if you took Gir away, I swear, I'll..."  
  
"Don't worry about Dib, Master. I'm in here."  
  
"Gir?!" Zim darted to the kitchen. Gir was standing on the table, holding as little microphone. Zim was about to yell at him when he noticed Gir's sad little   
expression. "Gir, what's...wrong with you?"  
  
Gir took a deep breath. He HAD to be serious for a change. "I was thinkin bout last night, Master, and I wanna say that...I'm really, really sorry if I got in  
your way..." He hopped off the table, pressed a button on the machine behind him, and jumped back on.  
  
Zim was confused. "Gir what are you---"  
  
There was a little music intro, and Gir switched the mic on. "I hope this makes everything better."  
  
  
/Oh.../  
/Why d'you look so sad?/  
/The tears are in your eyes/  
/Come on and come to me, now.../  
  
/Don't/  
/Be ashamed to cry/  
/Let me see ya' through/ [bows head]  
/Cuz I've seen the dark side, too.../  
  
/When the night falls on ya'/  
/You don't know what to do/ [jumps on Zim and hugs him]  
/Nothin' you confess/  
/Can make me love you less./ [hops down to floor]  
  
/I'll stand by you./  
/I'll stand by you/ [places right hand over heart]  
/Won't let nobody hurt you/  
/I'll stand by you./  
  
  
Zim was begining to understand. "Gir, why are you---"  
  
Gir shook his head. "No, Master. It's okay. I know sometimes you feel better if you yell."  
  
  
/So,/  
/If you're mad, GET MAD!/ [smiled sheepishly]  
/Don't hold it all inside/  
/Come on and talk to me, now.../  
  
/Hey!/  
/What have you got to hide?/  
/I get angry, too.../ [recalls when Scary Monkey marathon got called off, then smiles]  
/But I'm alive, like you./   
  
/When you're standing at the crossroads/  
/Don't know which path to choose/  
/Lemme come along/ [places hand on Zim's shoulder]  
/Cuz even if you're gone.../  
  
/I'll stand by you/  
/I'll stand by you/  
Won't let nobody hurt you/  
/I'll stand by YOU!/ [grabs Zim's leg]  
/Take me in until your darkest hour/ [squeezes harder]  
/And I'll never desert you/  
/I'll stand by you/  
  
  
Zim pulled Gir off his leg and held him up. "Gir, you...you really mean this?"  
  
Gir nodded happily. "Does this look like the face of a Sir who would lie to you?"  
  
  
/And when,/  
/When the night falls on you, Master/  
/You're feeling all alone/  
/And walking on your own/  
  
/I'll stand by you/  
/I'll stand by you/  
/Won't let nobody hurt you/  
/I'll stand by YOU!/ "Come one, you know!"  
/Take me in until your darkest hour/  
/And I'll never desert you/  
/I'll stand by you/  
  
  
"I'm really, REALLY sorry I got mad you last night, Master." Gir explained. "I just want you be happy, and to have fun. I don't mean to be bad, it's just..." Gir's   
eyes welled up. "It's just that...I love you, Master." He latched onto Zim's shoulder and cried.  
  
Zim hugged him back. "Alright, alright. Shh," he consoled the tiny android. "It's okay, Gir. I...I love you, too."  
  
Gir stopped crying and looked at Zim. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Gir smiled.  
  
"Tell you what," Zim said, removing his disguise, "I'll stay home today, and we can do...stuff...together. Would that make you happy?"  
  
"YAY!!!!" Gir cheered. "Let's go to duh LAAAAAAAAABBBBBBB!!!!"  
  
"No, Gir!!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Zim groaned, then he smiled. "What would I do with out you, Gir?"  
  



End file.
